Pokemon yugioh victories of legends
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash and Dawn are back on the new journey and they have met the legendary king of games himself yugi muto and his friends now thier going to compete in the duelists plateau but the memories of evil is returning to finish what they have started


**Pokemon yugioh victories**

 **Chapter 1**

Legends **collide**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

(kaibacorp )

The meeting have between maxamillion pegasus and seto kaiba has everyone in kaibacorp are ready for the project they're doing " Greetings everyone we're gather here today for the new project that will change the world forever. " said pegasus as seto kaiba activates the hologram image of a duel disk but was a different model "we percent to you our new advance technology we call it the z-disk. " said seto as the company are amazed by the technology as they them one question "What's the z-disk is for? "Said the employee as they look at him

" We're planning on the new tournament where we invite pokemon trainers and duelists to the 'duelist plateau! ' where all trainers and duelists can use pokemon and duel monsters to battle each other. " said pegasus as they agreed with his idea "are we bringing any greatest pokemon trainers and duelist. " said the employee #2 as they smiled

" We already send the z-disks to the ones that have enter the duelist arenas and pokemon leagues. " said pegasus as they show them the holograms of the ones are entering the duelists plateau. Then they see yugi muto the king of games and there's a hologram of the legend himself who had won the pokemon leagues in every region

"You all know Ash Ketchum from pallet town. " said pegasus

"Yes he's a pokemon legendary champion who have won many battles in leagues. " said the employee

"Yes and now he's chosen to enter the tournament along with yugi muto king of games. " said pegasus as seto looks at yugi

" I'm entering the tournament as well to defeat yugi and claim my prize. " said seto as he reveals his z-disk on his wrist

"Now has everyone agreed. " Said pegasus as all of them nodded thier heads

"Then it's settled let the duelist plateau begin. " said pegasus in the far reaches of Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the fields there's a battle going on as a Greninja and Charizard are fighting then there were two trainers ready to battle

"You wanted a rematch Alain now you got one. " said Ash wait the Ash ketchum the legendary Pokémon champion with his Greninja fighting Alain and his charizard

"And let's finished this my friend. " said Alain as he activates his mega ring and changes charizard into mega charizard X and is ready for battle

"Are you ready Greninja! "Said Ash as Greninja have changed as well into the strongest pokemon that Ash used in every region known as Ash Greninja as he's ready to fight

" Charizard use thunder punch! "Said Alain as charizard is going to use thunder punch at Ash Greninja as he dodge by using double team

"Now use water shruiken! "Said Ash as Ash Greninja used the strongest water shruiken at mega charizard as the smoke appeared as it disappeared charizard was seen unconscious in his normal state as Alain smiled and returned charizard then walks to Ash

" Still got the skills Ash " said Alain as Ash smiled

" Thanks Alain and it's a great battle right pikachu " said Ash as pikachu jumped on his shoulder

" Pika " said pikachu as Ash and Alain shared thier goodbyes then starts traveling at thier own paths as Ash sees pallet town "there's home pikachu " said As as they looked at pallet town remembering all the times they have here with thier friends as they're walking again Ash sees his house as he's heading inside then he felt someone tapped his shoulder as he turns around then sees a familiar face he knew

"Dawn! "Said Ash as he sees Dawn his childhood friend and longtime companion who had travel with him all the way to Kanto to the Kalos region as she waved to him

" It's been a long time. " said Dawn as they give each other a high five but she's not alone as Ash sees six more others with her along with his mother Delia ketchum "Misty, Brock, May, Max, Bonnie and Serena! What are you guys doing here?"said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" It's a surprise party for you Ash. " said Brock

"And we're so happy to see you home again." said misty then Ash sees professor Oak appeared with them

" Professor Oak good to see you again. " said Ash

" Good to see you too Ash " said professor Oak then he decides to give Ash something

" Ash this just came in the mail and its for you. " said professor Oak as he gives Ash the package as he looks at it

" Did it say who send it? "Said Ash as he looks at it "No Ash it didn't say who send it. " Said Deila as Ash notice the card that was at the top of the box as he looks at it " maybe this card my be the answer. " said Ash but they notice the card was active shows a hologram image of pegasus looking at him

"Greetings Ash ketchum, my name is maximillion pegasus the creator of the duel monsters. I've heard all about you and your success of competing every pokemon league in the regions and became the pokemon league champion now let's now talk the package you received was a new advance technology we call it the z-disk. You are now selected to the grand tournament where trainers and duelists are going to battle known as the duelist plateau but you must receive your known duel monsters deck in domino city at the any game shop you can find them. Oh and one more thing the card your holding is also your passport design by kaibacorp and farewell to you." said pegasus as the hologram image disappeared and the card scans Ash and makes a passport for him

"Domino city? I think I heard about it before. " said Ash

" I heard about it Ash it's a city where everyone used duel monsters cards there. " said Brock

" Guess that means you're on the road again Ash. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

" Yes why you asked. " said Ash as he sees Dawn has a z-disk too "I'm competing in the duelist plateau too means we can travel together again like old times and guess what Misty,Brock, May, Max, Bonnie and Serena are coming with us. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup which made Ash happy to hear that

"That's great you guys again rend let's get going the ferry to domino city will leave soon. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Ash is right let's get going. " said Max as they're all are ready to go as they're running trying to get to the ferry as they manage to get a ride from professor Oak as they got inside Ash and Dawn show them thier passport as they got in with thier friends as the Ferry set sail as Ash waves goodbye to his mother and she wave back now thier new journey begins.

(Two days later in domino city )

"I work hard my whole life and then this happens?"said a old man who owns a game shop sweeping

"Grandpa, where are you? !" As the door open revealed to be his grandson name yugi muto. Wait a minute Yugi muto the king of games that won the duelist kingdom against pegasus the creator of the duel monsters

"Oh, I'm gonna be late for school. "said yugi as he sees his grandfather looks upset

"What's a matter? "Said yugi

" Good morning yugi. " said a girl in the pink school uniform with brown hair who was walking by to yugi who is revealed to be Tea Gardner yugi ' s friend

"How's it going, Tea?"said yugi

" good morning. "said Tea looking at Mr. Motto

"Ha! Good for you, maybe. " Said Mr. Motto

" What's bugging your grandfather?I've never seen him like this before. Is he sick." said Tea

"I don't think so but I'm worried. he's been acting really weird all morning. "Said yugi

"But why?"said Tea as Mr. Moto appeared

"OK, I'm going to tell you. I've indured many things in my life. I've been trapped in an ancient pyramid. Stung by scorpions, attacked by tibetan wolves, but nothing compares to this A new z-disk that seto kaiba made "said Mr. Motto looking at the image of the z-disk on the building

"I didn't know kaiba has made the new z-disk? "Said Tea

"He thinks he can drive me out of business selling the new z-disk trash but kaibacorp have no respect for the way we played duel monsters with the duel disk. " said Mr. Motto but it seems yugi was amazed of the new z-disk

"Wow! A z-disk? ! I better go check out the competition and see what we're up against. " Said yugi but his grandfather didn't like what he heard

"Don't even think about it! "Shouted Mr. Motto as yugi and Tea are heading to school but lets say yugi went for a look around at the game shop where the z-disk were shifted

"Yugi if your grandfather finds out we've been here you're gonna be so grounded! "Said Tea

"Ah what's the harm in a little window shopping? "Said yugi as they looked into the windows then there's on thing that was on tea's mind

"Yugi did you missed our friends. " Said Tea as yugi remembered thier friends they knew since he had the Millennium puzzle

"Yes tea. but I bet we'll see joey,tristen, Duke, serenity, and mai again like old times. " said yugi but as they got to the school but they got a big problem as the duelists and fans sees yugi

"Hey look it's yugi " said the duelist

"Let's get him. " Said said the duelist as they're running after him

"Here we go again. " said yugi

"Yugi run! "Said Tea as yugi agreed with her and they're start running from the duelist as they keep running but notice that there's other duelist everywhere as they see yugi and Tea the chase continues as they're running but someone grabbed yugi in the collar saying 'hang on' as he's been dragged to the ally as Tea thought yugi was taken by the duelists in the ally and is going to save him

"Hang on yugi! "Said Tea as she sees he's okay as the other duelist thought they're still at that street as yugi and Tea looks at thier saviors

"Thanks for saving us. " said yugi

"Don't mention it. Something tells me you're a target to those guys " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"You have no idea how yugi tried to loose them but they never give up! " Said Tea

"We know how you feel about being targets to everyone. " said Dawn as yugi and Tea looked the two then notice something familiar about them "Wait I know you you're Ash ketchum the famous pokemon trainer and you're Dawn Berlitz the famous pokemon coordinator in the regions. " said yugi

"That's us " said Ash

"We're real. " said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup as they now knew who are the two they saved

"You're yugi Moto the king of games I've heard about. " Said Ash

" You're Tea Gardner who's with yugi muto it's great to meet you for the first time " said Dawn

"It's great to meet you for the first time as well and this is our first time seeing pokemon here in domino city. " Said yugi then tea asked him something

"That's right this is pikachu my best friend . " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" And this is piplup " said Dawn

"Pip. " piplup

"They're all so cute. " said Tea

"Say what brings you guys here in domino city?"said yugi

"We've come here because of the new tournament that allows trainers and duelists to compete in the battle from pegasus called the duelist plateau. " Said Ash as yugi and Tea now learn about the duelist plateau that pegasus made then they asked them one answer

"Does that explains the new z-disk that seto kaiba made "said Tea as they nodded

"Yes the z-disk allows any trainer/duelist to use pokemon and duel monsters in the battle. " Said Dawn as they show them thier z-disks on thier wrists

"Wow! You guys got the z-disks as well wait did you guys got duel monsters cards. " Said yugi

"No, we also need to find game shop toget duel monsters cards but we got saprated by our friends from the crowd and we also hear you guys were being chased by the duelists." said Dawn

"Then you came with the right people because my grandpa has a game shop you guys can get duel monsters here Ash and Dawn " said yugi

"Lead the way yugi " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"We love to meet your grandfather. " Said Dawn

"Pip. " said piplup

" Then let's go. " Said Tea as they're heading to Mr. Motto's game shop as Mr. Moto sees yugi and Tea are coming "yugi, Tea you came back early from school. " then he sees Ash and Dawn with them as well "grandpa meet our new friends this is Ash and Dawn. " Said yugi

"I notice that yugi and it's great to see you for the first time Ash " said Mr. Motto

"Wait? You know about me?!" said Ash as Mr. Moto nodded

"Yes I know grandfather Ash he's a good friend of mine we used to travel to the pyramid withthe help of our pokemon. " Said Mr. Motto as they heard he has pokemon "you didn't told me you had a pokemon grandpa where is your pokemon?"said yugi as they hear something behind them was a magnezone

" Magne " said Magnezone

"Wow! A magnezone so that's your pokemon . " said Ash

"Yes he's been my friend since he was a magnemite. " said Mr. Motto then asked them one question " now what brings you two here for a famous pokemon trainer and coordinator. " as yugi talks to him

"They're here to get duel monsters cards from your game shop. " Said yugi as Mr. Moto then nodded to yugi " I'll give them duel monsters right now." said Mr. Motto as he gives Ash and Dawn duel monsters cards with spell and trap cards then they're going to pick thier ace cards as Dawn picks hers

"My choice is dark magician girl guys I like her outfit. " said Dawn as she placed her deck of cards in the z-disk as Mr. Moto then gives Ash something

"I believe this card with suits you Ash it belonged to your grandfather and he wanted you to have this when your ready. " Said Mr. Motto as he opens the box then they see the card was just like dark magician but was a wizard with blue armor, a helmet and has a staff similar to sir Aaron's staff

"What's this card grandpa? "Said yugi

" Yeah I've never seen it before?"said Dawn

" That's my grandfather's card?. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"Yes this is aura magician of will. The strongest rarest card that never been seen before now it's yours Ash " said Mr. Motto as he gives Ash the aura magician of will and placed it on his deck to his z-disk

"Thanks Mr. Motto " said Ash

"That's awesome that card Ash. " Said Dawn

"Pip. " said piplup then yugi told his grandfather one thing

"Grandpa me and Tea are going to the duelist plateau with Ash and Dawn that makes a journey to remember with our new friends. " said yugi

"I knew you'll be going with them because this just came in the mail and its for you. " said Mr. Motto as yugi looks at his package

"Does it say who send it? " said yugi

"It must be from pegasus yugi that's how me and Dawn got ours. " said Ash

"That's right. " said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

"Pip . " said piplup

"I should see. " Said yugi as he looks and sees it was a z-disk just like Ash and Dawn's then he realized he's going to enter as well just as he placed his z-disk then he sees the other package

"When did yugi got another package. "said Tea

"We didn't see another package here before. " Said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

" Who you think send it? " said Dawn

"Pip. " said piplup

"There's only one way to figure out. " Said yugi as he opens the package then he was shocked about what he saw

"Yugi what's wrong? " said Tea as she looked then was shocked too

"Yugi, Tea are you okay? " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"What's in the box you guys?"said Dawn

"Pip. " said Dawn

"It can't be yugi!"said Tea

"I thought it was lost forever. " said yugi as he looks and see it was his Millennium puzzle with the powers of the pharaoh named Atem he was a friend of yugi's since they duel many places against the shadow games that others used for thier evil deed as Ash and Dawn saw it then asked them something

"Something you're not telling us right? "Said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"Does have something to do with the puzzle? "Said Dawn

"Pip. " said piplup as yugi and Tea are looking at them

"As the matter fact we do want to tell you about the puzzle. " Said yugi

 **that's it of the chapter of pokemon yugioh victories of legends and I made yugi and Tea look similar to the movie version of the yugioh anniversary film that's coming and get ready for chapter 2 soon and that's all for now**

 **Reviewi**


End file.
